Microwave radiation absorbers typically are non-conductive composites of one or more kinds of dissipative particles dispersed through bulk dielectric binder materials. The absorption performance of the composite absorber depends predominantly on the electromagnetic interactions of the individual particles with each other and with the binder. Thickness, weight, and ease of application of the composite absorber are important practical considerations. Thus, the physical properties of all portions of an absorber are important design features, as are the electromagnetic properties of the components.